valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Celestial Fireworks/Killers
4kyj5 ' 壱里@ON/OFF/BRB - AW or FAW doesn't matter, I hit everything send to me regardless of HP. Trying to rank 300+, will accept all comrade requests =) *4hspo - K (on/busy/off) - GMT+8 - F/AWK. Will help you kill your F/AWS. *'4a8gv '''- Lithality - GMT+8 - AW/FAW Killer. Will help you kill everything, have lots of swords, trying to attempt top 300 in ranking''' *3sn5y - Seish - Looking for some dedicated senders. Have many swords to burn to help you. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7VufVoDvME I also trade. *'Noire - 61ojl' UTC-8. Active throughout the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail. * 724x6 - Flan - Very active, trying to rank top 100! Killing FAWs aswell as AWs, plenty of swords, expect a lot of backsends! * 79ubm - FonFon(ON/OFF/BUSY/AFK) - FAWK Looking for active sender (I kill AW too if i have BP). I send my FAW to the most active if my traders are offline. Don't be scared of my low lev, I'm good :D *7754n - DestinyDay - (GMT+7) actively kill any FAW an AW just send and notice it dead will send back for any recent sender in mind login within 1 hours * 5ojyb - Looking for FAW/AW senders! Need new ones since my other got inactive. I kill everything when i'm online! I even send back to loyal senders! * 4vgjg - トックス - Looking for active FAW/AW senders. *6suff - Darknai. FAWK and Trader. I am mainly looking for FAWs but I will help you with some AWs too (if no one help you after 10 mins...). I also like to send back to my Sender so don't worry if you are unable to kill FAW when you receive my sents. *27kh8 - Sonata#FAWK 20 hours online over 70 comrads space and instakill archwitchs and fantasyarchwitch. Send back constantly half hp faw. *6oegs - IxyFAWK - GMT+2 In need of senders, mainly active between 1 pm - 8 pm (my time). Will try to send back. *'2qxpm - Alaska;' Active throughout most of the day, willing to trade with those able. *5chhx -김치 - can kill FAW *6d049 - Demon, Killer and trader, looking for senders. active almost all hours of the day. looking to rank *6cdid (Lucifer) - Will kill both AWs along with FAWs *27m79 (Reimu) - active throughout the day, send if my name says ON next to it, I kill both AW and FAW so don't hesitate to send *5xtj6 - Michiru - GMT+10 Max swords, Will kill all FAW and AW. *73cil - Lib☆(Status) - I won't be trying to zombie for this event. I will, however, kill FAW for anyone who wants it killed :) *'5qeld - AF|Yan - F/AWK' - GMT but active most of the day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them so send as many as you want! *5ongy - Nina - need 22 sender and try my best to be active and kill your f/aw *6lmg9 - ACI Own U - I am aiming for top 300. Will send any faw out that I cannot kill too but to those within the 1hr mark. *2m82e - セレナ@On/Off - I'm a new F/AWK trying to find senders and improve my rank. Will send back to those with 'logged in within 1hr' :3 *'4qix1 - n5-FAWK' (GMT+7) - Looking for senders. Able to constantly kill FAW with 1BP. Will finish any archwitches if they don't disappeared too fast. Also willing send back FAW to traders whenever possible. *4xsio FAW Killer * 60omo-Tony- will kill anything for points I also send back * 5oc3n - ココア - Looking for senders, will also trade/send back. Active and On throughout the day. Let's rank together xD. here for more info. * 6foyr ♪Yukirin♪ - I will go all out for this event. I will help with everything including the AWs, and I also a FAW Trader. I have some free slots so feel free to add me or visit me for more info here http://valkyriecrusade.wikia.com/wiki/User:718405. Thanks and lets play together :D * 5sms0 *Luffy-Kun* Zombie this event, will return FAW. Thanks * 4de5q LITess@ON/OFF, Hey guys ^^ Going zombie this event. missed loreley because of family trip and i wanna get back on track. let's kill som FAW, shall we? on all day pretty much ^^''